Breaking Low
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Some time after leave Bella,Jasper is single.He finds himself in a whore house and comes upon a face he thought he'd never see again.The only problem,Bella has been broken,and no one's sure if she can be fixed.One-Shot.Rated M for content.


**This is a one-shot I wrote for one of my best friends! It's his birthday today, December 14, and I promised I put up something special for him. I love you Cookie! I hope you and everyone who is reading this enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Summary: 5 years after the Cullens leave Bella, Jasper is single and roaming through Vegas. He finds himself in a whore house and comes upon a face he thought he'd never see again. The only problem is that Bella has been broken, and no one's sure if she can be fixed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

As I walked through the lower streets of Las Vegas I tried to decided who would be my next meal. Too long ago I had left Alice and the Cullens to live the life of a predator. I flipped open my phone as it buzzed in my pocket. Another message from Alice asking me to come back. I hit ignore. Looking up, I saw that I stood in from of an old, rundown house. Though the home seemed to be over three decades old, it was full of life. Looks as if I had stumbled upon a whore house.

I smiled to myself, no one would care if a hooker disappeared off the streets. Though most used drugs that tainted the blood, it was an easy meal. I walked up the rotting, wood steps and opened the old bronze doorknob. I was greeted by a large man in black clothing. His arms were riddled with needle marks proving he'd do anything for a fix.

I pulled out three hundred dollar bills and waved them in his face. "Keep it, I'll pay the whore for her services," I told him. The man looked at the three bills in my hand then snatched them. He motioned for me to continue forward.

I walked passed the living room area where four prostitutes and their pip were smoking a joint. Though beautiful, I did not need someone else on my ass and moved on. I walked up the blue, rotting stairs and into a cloud of smoke. The cocaine and heroin immediately filled my nostrils. I stopped my breathing to prevent the smell from entering my nostrils. Drugs, they ruin the blood, but people who take them are the easiest to manipulate. As long as they get their fix, they could care less if they live or die.

Pausing, I closed my eyes to listen for the heartbeats. Opening my senses, I felt the presences of all the girls in the rooms. Drunken laughter erupted from one while sexual moans came from another. I took a whiff in through my nose, despite the smell of drugs, hoping to find the most appealing blood. My eyes snapped open. My feet brought me to the last door in the hallway, the only slightly opened one. My ears told me only one heartbeat was in the room. My nose told me I knew this girl; she was a girl I knew well, one I'd thought had vanished.

The door slammed against the wall as I stormed in. I stopped in front of the young girl. Her dark auburn hair fanned out over her face, two pale arms shot out from the curtain she created-one holding a needle. In a shaky hand, the girl shoved the needle into her vein and pushed down, the liquid flowed through her veins smoothly, as if with years of practice.

"Isabella," I snarled. "What are you doing here?" Isabella Swan should not be in Vegas, let alone a whore house.

A pair of dark brown doe eyes peered out through the curtain of hair. I fell back a little. Those eyes were not the smooth, open ones I knew; they were hard and evil. A mischievous grin crossed once sweet features. Her face, paler than before, looked sinister, eyes almost evil. "Why hello," the girl I once called Bella tossed the needle across the floor and got on her hands and knees. "Are you my costumer for today?"

I knelt down in front of her. "Isabella," I barely whispered, "Why are you here?"

She looked at me shyly. "To please you, of course! Though, you'll have to pay up front," her face turned sly.

I snarled. "Do you not remember me?" I snapped. How could she not remember us! We'd all loved her so much, only to have her turn up in this horrible place!

Bella groaned. "Jasper," she snapped. "If you are not going to pay me than I won't waste my time on you!" She got to her feet, wobbling on the way, and head to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"To find a costumer and then restock my supply!" She snapped back at me.

It was at that moment that I noticed how she was dressed. Skin-tight, three sizes too small, blue dress and knee-high black boots. She really was a hooker wasn't she? With the paper-thin skin and needle marks, she was what you'd expect to find in the sin city.

I reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!" She snarled.

I whipped her around and pushed her up against the wall. "No, you're going to start talking," I said calmly. "Why are you really here? What happened to you?"

Bella took a deep, shaky breath. "Why don't you ask your brother, you know, the one who left me in the middle of the woods? The one who sent me into a depression and ruined my life! The depression that forced my father to commit suicide!" She was screaming by the end.

I was stunned. Though I hated the Cullens, I had still trusted Edward when he told us that he hadn't caused Bella any pain when he'd left her. The fact that he'd left her in the woods and ruined her life made my hatred for him down spiral.

Water pulled at the corner of Isabella's eyes. The girl took another shaky breath and tried to steady herself. Failing in the end, her salty tears trailed down her cheeks, leaving lines in her heavy makeup. It was in that moment when I realized Bella was no more than the young girl she was five years before. Vegas hadn't hardened her as much as she showed. In fact, I would have bet that it hurt her more. The drugs had helped hide her feeling and the prostitution made her feel like she didn't care.

But now, now that she was talking about it and staring into the eyes of someone who would listen, everything came out. It seemed to pour out in buckets, tears not stopping. Bella choked on her sobs and I pulled her into me, feeling my frozen dead heart tug at the sight of her tears.

Isabella gasped at my temperature but quickly became used to it. She gripped onto my shirt, almost tearing the fabric as she held on. After a while the sobs slowed and eventually stopped. Her hands began to loosen and were just laying on my chest. Her breathing began to slow, her emotions calmed.

The girl looked up at me, the hardened eyes gone and the lost melted eyes were back. "Thank you," she barely breathed.

I shook my head. "I did nothing Isabella," I nodded. "You did everything, all I did was listen, like everyone should."

The side of her lips twitched, almost forming a smile. She pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. The warm sensation lasted for only a moment, but it filled me with warmth, leaving my body tingling. I stared into her brown eyes.

"I'm not going to let you back down Isabella, I'll keep you up," I nodded.

Bella sighed. She laid her head on my chest. "I won't fall again, not as far next time at least. I'll float, or try," she sighed, feeling hopelessness flood into her system.

"You'll float," I told her. "You'll float."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


End file.
